


The Elia Equation

by GoldenGail3



Series: A Throne Of Lies [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Rhaella, Becuase this computer wouldn't save my last work, Considering both woman die in the main fic, Heartbreak, I love Elia Martell, Sad, Short & Sweet, both are strong, repost, sorry - Freeform, yeah so the same but reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGail3/pseuds/GoldenGail3
Summary: Elia Martell struggles with her husband's actions and how it would affect her life.





	The Elia Equation

Elia was rocking her baby boy with a hand, keeping him secure, as she did so. She may have almost died giving birth to him, but she'd always take care of him - afterall, he was her last baby. Or so the maester's told her this, as she laid their feeling like she was dying after giving birth to him. He was so strong, so healthy, and so her's. She'd walk with him around the pavilion, with the gardens, telling him about how one day when he was King, she'd always be there for him no matter what. No matter what, and with that she'd give him a soft kiss on his warm face. He'd giggle, and stare those big, soft purple eyes at her... they were always a reminder that her boy was his father's son. She always found them beautiful, just like the rest of him.

As she walked around the gently scented gardens of King's Landing, which were by all means, large and full of red roses upon the hedges, the sun would beam upon them gently, not as harsh as the sun in Dorne, like the Gods were pleased or something. She smiled at the sun's grasp upon her babe's head, and kept on walking around, making sure he was safe and well. She refused, by any and means, to give him to be nursemaid. She didn't need to, not Elia Martell, not ever, for if she was not going to have anymore children, than she would do well by her only remaining children.

She'd walk past the growing tulips, the dandelions, and the delicate tree roses bloomed on the shores of the Apple and Plum trees in sight. Upon her walk, she'd encounter Rhaelle sitting on one of the hedges, throwing pieces of bread at the birds. She looked so sad, Rhaelle. Over this past year, she's seen the Queen raped more times than she could image by her husband, the man that spat at them. At her boy, despite his Valyrian looks, at her girl, for her non-Valyrian appearance, for being the children of Rhaegar. That man abandoned her, left her... for another... She could hardly know what to think about now, for it was not the worse thing on her mind about the current situation. Rhaegar had abandoned her, for a cruel man that hit her and called her a unworthy Dornish whore until she cried, and said her daughter was unworthy of the name Rhaenys due to her Dornish appearance. She also remember hearing her daughter cry all night for those dear insults Aerys gave the innocent tod. Aerys holding them hostage was the worst criminal offense she could think of, for the court hated them truly. It was not a place she wished to raise her children, she far preferred Dragonstone where she was free and Aerys's malice touch was far away. 

She'd decide to sit next to the Queen, still holding her baby. She'd give the Queen a soft smile, which Rhaelle did not give back. Although, seeing Aegon made her smile though. She even stopped feeding the birds to touch him, even looking sad as she did so. She always found the Queen to be at least a worthy companion, for she loved Aegon and Rhaenys. She baked honey biscuits to comfort Rhaenys, as she loved them, and always embraced Rhaenys whenever the girl felt upset, regardless of Aerys punishment of her later for it. Elia truly admired Rhaelle for her strength of mind. It would take a true champion to stay married to that man and not loss faith, not like Rhaella Targaryen did. 

"My dear Elia, may I please hold my grandson." The look in the Queen's eyes were of hope, something she's never seen out of the dearest Queen before. _I truly admire you Rhaelle Targaryen. For everything, and I hope he never kills you for you are the brightest thing in this bloody court._

"Yes, my dear Queen." She gave the boy gently to her, while sitting with her legs crossed as they watched the gardeners work on the crop. The Queen took the babe in hand, admiring him. He gave her a big smile, which the Queen smiled to like as he gently cooed against her chest. The Queen was indeed, pregnant from the rape done by Aerys after the death and murder of Brandon and Rickard Stark. It was said that she'd be going off to Dragonstone soon, with Viserys and her babe in tow. She and her daughter were doomed, she'd think. Doomed, to a terrible fate and there was nothing to be done about it. 

He really liked the Queen, but he always cried terribly whenever Aerys got anywhere near him. So Aerys never got near him as a result, calling him a pest for his lack of love to him. She was convicted he thought about killing his grandson for his lack of affection, something that truly terrified her beyond belief.

"Rhaelle, I must ask you a promise. Always tell Aegon I love him if I'm gone, please." She pleaded with the woman, with tears in her eyes. For Rhaella was the only one who'd know and accept this request of her's. If she died, she didn't want him, the bundle, to feel the pains of growing up with no mother. That would make her feel even worse, knowing she left him behind motherless. A boy always needed his mother, she knew it as well as anyone else.

Rhaella gave her a soft, sad look. "My dearest Elia, what makes you think your going to die? Whom knows, maybe you'll be right next to him in a year. I prefer optimistic feelings, my love."  _For a woman that suffered through rape..._

She had to give Rhaelle a hug, something that surprised the woman given the way she behaved. She looked startled by the sudden gesture, but she accepted it nevertheless, even with the babe squished between them. So Elia was extra careful for Aegon's sake, as she gave the good mother a side hug. 

"I can't stand the idea of leaving Aegon with no mother figure in the future, Rhaelle. I would love to come with him, but they.. Aerys told me no even after I begged. What am I suppose to do? I'm so scared, Rhaella, I'm so scared for my daughter and my son, I can hardly think about anyone else. They're the only children I'm going to have in my life, I want them to grow up and have a life of their own. My son's going to be a King someday, what are they going to call him? Aegon the Motherless? Do you think he'll think I abandoned him? That's what I worry about, I don't want him to hate me..." She knew she was crying by now, but she let go of Rhaella and her babe however. Crying was for the weak, she Elia of Martell was not weak. She was strong, as strong as Nympheria the Warrior Queen, she was Elia Martell of Dorne.  _But I'm going to lose my baby... My baby... My little boy._

"Damn it Rhaegar." The woman cursed under her breath. "Pardon me, but whenever my dear son comes home, I'm going to have a long discussion with him about this. Now, I know he's going to be King, but he left you in a comprised situation and that's completely unacceptable. I know my duty, but I do believe I raised him better than this. He did you a great disservice, indeed." She sounded actually very concerned, rather than bitter or what not. She just wanted to know why he did what he did, like Elia did. Elia had no idea why he ran off with Lyanna Stark to begin with.

Elia sighed, she didn't want to speak about Rhaegar. He had done enough already, and she was willing to let Rhaelle deal with him when the time was right. "I would rather not speak about Rhaegar, my Queen." She said meekly. Thinking about Rhaegar made her feel immensely sad beyond reason. She was Rhaegar's lawful wife and yet he humiliated her in front of the masses. Why did he do that? Why did he ruin their children's prospects? She felt so sad after Harrenhal, she cried for many days as he tried making stupid excuses for his reasons. She hated him for it, and she wished Oberyn was there to confront him for this sin of his.  

"I wouldn't blame you for not wanting you too, but as for your promise, mother to mother, I swear he'll know all about the affection you had for him, in the case of a bad event however. And I understand your reasoning behind wanting your child to know you love them, I felt the same way... when Rhaegar was born. I personally didn't know I was going to survive having him, with all the mess around us. " Rhaella sighed softy, holding Elia by one arm and the babe by another. They'd sit, smelling the sent of the roses coming into play. It was truly a nice time to be alive, in the Long Summer. _Oh, she refers to Summerhall._ She knew very little, given her husband told her next to nothing about it beyond he was born there. He avoided the topic altogether, meaning it must be a rather delicate one in the family. 

 ****"Thank you, my Queen." She gave the Queen a delicate smile upon her lips. _We mothers must always stick together, through thick and thin._

 


End file.
